Heavy Warrior
Heavy Warrior (重戦士) is a Class in the Valkyrie Profile series that uses Broadswords. Heavy Warriors are referred to as Heavy Knights in Valkyrie Profile and as Warriors (or Warrioress for female equivalent) in Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume. Heavy Warriors are noted for their high-damaging attacks and superior durability. They are a male dominant class with its sole female member appearing in Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume. Valkyrie Profile Battle Heavy Knights of Valkyrie Profile specialize in dealing and withstanding large amounts of damage. No other character class boasts a higher STR stat or possesses a higher HP stat growth rate. Coupled with access to many powerful armors Heavy Warriors are the one best option for tanks. Additionally, two out of the three Heavy Knights' Purify Weird Soul increase the gauge by over 60, allowing for a full Purify Weird Soul combo string. Members *Arngrim *Kashell *Grey Weapons Heavy Knights are able to equip 18 different Greatswords as their main choice of armament. Heavy Knights can also equip 20 lighter swords as well for a total of 38 swords. *Two-Handed-Sword *Hack-Blade *Long Sword *Dragon Slayer *Broad Sword *Ruin's Fate *Elemental Edge *Flare Baselard *Zweihander *Striking-Sword *Vainslayer *Bastard Sword *Grand Sting *Moonflax *Beast Slayer *Ignite Sword *Glare Sword *Icicle Sword *Claymore *Flamberge *Estoc *Daemon Slayer *Infernas *Violet Forge *Flamberg *Brandish-Sword *Brutish-Edge *Wassail-Rapier *Arectaris *Gram *Bahamut Tear *Valkyrie-Favor *Damascus Sword *Magic Blade "Cromrea" *Shadzard *Sword of Silvans *Demon Sword "Nefarious" *Angel Slayer Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria Battle Just as in the first Valkyrie Profile, Heavy Warriors of Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria specialize in dealing and withstanding damage. Unlike Light Warriors, the Heavy Warrior has no elemental attacks, but because of a lackluster MAG stat, a necessity for powering elemental attacks, this does not pose a problem. Not only do Heavy Warriors excel in physical damage but their attacks are good launchers, allowing the player to position enemies in the air for crystal farming. While Heavy Warriors lose the strength of having Soul Crushes that add over 60 Heat to the gauge, their normal attacks are good for filling the gauge to initiate a Soul Crush combo string. In particular, ten out the total sixteen Heavy Warrior Einherjar attacks accumulate ten or more Heat. Although unable to cast Menu Magic or having no magic affinity whatsoever, their sheer damage output more than makes up for this. This class, much like in the previous title, is exclusive to males. Members *Dylan *Arngrim *Kraad / Roland *Aaron / Dyn / Zunde *Adonis / Falx *Ehlen / Gerald / Guilm Attacks Main Article: Heavy Warrior Attacks Heavy Warriors in Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria have a total of 16 attacks at their disposal (not including unique character attacks. See below). These are: *Arm Breaker *Blast Kick *Bloody Cascade *Disassemble *Dreaded Radius *Iron Bash *Forbid Sound *Lower Split *Overhead Left *Quick Stab *Sideswiper *Smashing Swing *Sonic Edge *Spinal Current *Structural Shot *Sweep Dive Dylan and Arngrim have unique attacks. Weapons Heavy Warriors in Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria can equip a total of 26 swords, 25 heavy swords and 1 light sword, the Angel Slayer. All heavy swords are Blue Slashing Runes. The Angel Slayer is a Red Slashing Rune. *Bastard Sword *Two-Handed Sword *Striking Sword *Screp *Kraadicator *Elemental Edge *Flamberge *Claymore *Dragon Slayer *Zweihander *Grand Sting *Hrunting *Improved Dragonslayer *Bahamut Tear *Vainslayer *Undead Sword *Sword of the Meek *Arectaris *Gjallahorn *Durandal *Ignite Sword *Claiomh Solais *Hauteclaire *Demon Sword "Nefarious" *Tyrfing *Angel Slayer Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume Battle Warriors of Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume have a movement range of three panels and an attack range of one panel (including diagonal panels). Warriors equip Broadswords as their weapons and can equip Helmets, Armors, Gauntlets, and Greaves for protective wear. Members *Ancel *Arngrim *Gwendal *Kristoff *Mischka *Phiona *Thyodor* Note: Thyodor is unplayable* ---- Category:Classes